Albus potter and the return of a Dark wizard
by The Super Ninja
Summary: What happens when a Dark wizard that was worse than Voldemort returns and is coming after Harry Potter and His friends and especially His kids and his friends Kids. Will Albus and his family hope to defend themselves from such a fearsome enemy? Read and find out. sorry I suck at summaries...please read, its realy good


**Albus potter and the return of a Dark wizard**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of nay media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

*The words in _italics _are thoughts*

*A/N means Author's note*

**Hey guys I have had this awesome idea, it said why don't you write a harry Potter fic. Because when you are looking for a good story there isn't any so I decided to make one myself so here we go. Ok in this story I have changed the ages of some of the characters. Albus, Teddy, Hugo and Rose are 13 and James is 16. I also made it so that you're first at Hogwarts starts at 13 and ends at 18. This story begins where the last movie ended with the train pulling out of the station. This story is in Albus's POV most of the -AU**

**Chapter 1**

**A new beginning**

As the train swept out of the station, slowly gaining speed we heard the trolley lady…

"Anything from the trolley, anything from the trolley!" she shouted while stopping at our door.

It was James, Hugo, Rose and I that were in the compartment and when she stopped at our door we all took as much money as we can from our pockets.

"We'll take the lot" James said with a huge smile on his face.

With that the lady disappeared down the hall to the rest of the compartments. I took a look at our compartment and it had sweets and chocolate everywhere and I just smiled. And then we heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like you guys are all set" the voice said.

"Teddy!" Rose jumped up to hug the brown haired teen.

"Why you here?" asked James

"There isn't any space left for me anywhere else so I thought that I could sit here" he replied looking to the side when his hair started turning to a noticeable shade of pink.

"No problem" I shouted before anyone could speak, shoving the sweets that were on the spare seat next to me onto my lap.

"Thanks Albus" Teddy replied his hair turning to a blue that I have never seen before.

It was like a cyan kind of blue. Now I knew that Teddy's emotions were tied to his hair colour and that pink meant embarrassed and brown meant surprised, but no one knew what this type of blue meant. I think I will ask him later what colour it meant.

1 hour later

James had gone off to join the rest of his friends and so did Rose. That left just Hugo, Teddy and me left here. Hugo was asleep, sprawled out over to seats. Teddy was busy listening to his IPod happily, tapping his foot like he was drumming. It kind of amused me to watch him attempt to drum. But then the question came back to my mind, what did the blue hair colour mean? I pulled one of his earphones out.

"Hey! What was that for?" he protested, his hair turning a light shade of green.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh….Sorry" he apologized, hair turning a pale pink meaning that he was abit embarrassed by his protest.

"You remember when you came to sit down next to me you hair turned a different kind of blue. One that I have never seen ." I looked him in the eyes through his locks of hair that were covering his face.

"What about it?" he answered.

"Could you tell me what it means? I mean only if you want to."

"Why you want to know?" he replied in a playful tone.

"Because we have been friends for like ever and I have never seen your hair change to that colour, so spill it. Why did your hair colour change to that blue kind of colour?"

"Well you see…"

"I love you so much" Hugo shouted in his sleep while turning over.

"Go on." I insisted that he finish his sentence.

"I…."

"Hey you two, wake Sleeping Beauty up and put your robes on we about to stop at the train station." James shouted from the door way.

"Well got to go, sorry I couldn't answer you" Teddy shouted making a break for the door, doing anything he can not to answer the question.

"Hey Hugo, wake up"

"Hugo, wake up"

"HUGO, WAKE UP!"

"I'll wake up when I am ready you old fart."

_BANG CRASH SNAP_

"Who the hell you calling old fart! Huh?"

I put the broken stick down and glanced back at Hugo's hell of a bruise on his head.

"Sorry Albus, didn't know it was you" he apologised.

I just dusted my hands and clothes and headed towards the bathroom to change.

On the way to the castle

"Hey Albus, Hugo, Rose! Wait up"

I turn back to see Teddy running. His hair a shocking Yellow.

_He is way too excited…._

Just as he is about to stop he tripped, and before I knew it I had caught him by the belt by his waist. Instantly his hair turned that same blue.

_I wonder what it was. Maybe shame? No can't be. Why would Teddy be ashamed to sit by me?_

"Ah, thanks Albus" he replied blushing, heaven only knows why.

"No problem Teddy." I let go of his belt and the four of us got onto a boat.

Before I knew it we were already walking up the stairs to the great hall. And there was an elderly women standing there with an old looking piece of paper.

"Now if you'll follow me please"

We followed the lady into the hall and if there was one word that could summarise what I saw, it would be awesome. When we reached the front she told us to form a line.

"Now when I call your name you will come up here, I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Albus Potter."

_Shit. That was me. Why did my name start with A?_

I moved to sit on the chair. The lady put the sorting hat on my head.

"Oh no, not _Another _ you know how much fuss your father caused? so what house should we put you in, hey? Gryffindor?Slytherin?Ravenclaw?Hufflepuff?"

"It doesn't really matter to me." I said to the sorting hat, and it seemed surprised.

"Is that now. Well, better be..._Slytherin!"_

There was a burst of applause from the Slytherin table and they motioned me over. It seems that Slytherin has changed since my dad time here. I walked over to the table and sat down next to a boy the same height as me with black hair and brown eyes.

"The names Jarryd, Jarryd Michael."

"Albus Potter" I shook his hand.

_Hugo Weasley!_

I turned around to see Hugo walking towards the sorting hat.

"Oh my word, another many more are there. Well I know exactly where to put you. _Ravenclaw_!

Another burst of applause erupted, this time from the Ravenclaw table as Hugo made his way over there.

A while later I heard the women announce Rose's name.

"Please tell me that you are the last Weasley!"

"Yip" Rose replied with a smile on her face.

I just laughed.

_Gryffindor!_

Once again there was an burst of applause. Now that all my family was over there was just one more person I was waiting to see.

_Teddy Lupin!_

Teddy made his way to the front and sat down on the chair. the sorting hat was put on his pink hair. Teddy was never one for attention.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here. I remember your parents, they were among some of the greatest wizards that I ever knew. I know exactly where to put you...Hufflepuff!"

There was, once again, a burst of applause, I just watched Teddy's hair Yellow.

When the sorting was done we all stopped talking and looked to the headmaster, and I recognised who he was. It was a friend of my father, Minerva McGonagall. She rose from where she sat in the middle of the table.

"There are a few things I wish to address before we begin the feast. The first thing is that Quidditch practise starts on Monday, and the Second thing is that anyone that does not listen to the prefects will have to answer to me, _personally_"

There was something about the way she said that last word that scared me. just then at the wave of her hands the tables filled with food and the glasses were filled with pumpkin the entire hall erupted in conversation.

"So, Albus how was the trip here on the train?" Jarryd turned to me while taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Great actually, I got to beat up my cousin."

"And why does that put you into a good mood?" he asked warily.

"He called me an old fart. what was supposed to do?" I folded my arms

Jarryd raised his arms in defeat and sighed, "Okay, fair enough."

I just smiled and went back to eating my ham. when we were done eating and drinking the empty plates and glasses disappeared and the Prefects stood up, "All first years please follow us" and with that we got up and followed the prefects down into the walked foe about 10 minutes before we came to a stop in front of portrait.

"This is Samuel Slytherin. he is the portrait that will grant you access to the common room, but only if you know the pass word. The pass word was Serpentes. You will do well to remember that word."

_Serpentes!_

I was amazed at how the portraits snake just slithered away and the portrait opend revealing a hole on the other end, the prefects lead us in. "Right girls on the left and Boys on the Left. Move it. lights out in 10." I walked up the stair case and entered the door on the left and found that there was at least 10 beds fitted in the room and somehow our trunks were brought up and there was also a set of black robes with green outlines. I made my way to my bed and got changed into my pyjamas and got into bed. I looked to the side and saw that Jarryd's bed was next to mine. He just smiled at me and closed his eyes and I soon followed.

The next day.

I woke up to see that there was a piece of paper hanging on the bed post. I got out of bed and took a look at it, it appeared to be a timetable indicating what classes we have, when we have them and with who we have them. I walked over to my trunk and put on my new Slytherin robes and went down to the Great hall for breakfast. When I arrived I noticed that Teddy was sitting there eating a bowl of cereal. I walked over to him.

I sat down next to him," Hey Teddy."

"Hey Albus. How was your first night here?" He asked in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"It was actually pretty great, when I got into my bed I was out cold in 10 minutes." I replied while taking some bacon and eggs off the recently full plates," And yours?"

"Mine was brilliant, I made several new friends." He replied smiling, hair turning shocking yellow, the only problem with his smile was that it had chunks of cereal in it.

"Ah, Teddy, you have a little something here" I made as if I was picking at food in my teeth.

Teddy's hair instantly turned pink and turning away, "Sorry"

I just laughed, "It's ok."

He turned around showing me his teeth, "Better?"

"Yes" I replied with a hint a laughter.

Just then Hugo and Rose walked into the great hall wearing their new school robes and sitting done next to Teddy and I.

Rose pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, "So I take it that we all got our list of classes, right?"

"Yes"

"Of course"

"Totally"

"Well it says here that classes start at 9 and the time is now..." Rose glances at her watch, "8 so we have anto get ready for our first day!"

Rose seems abit to excited. With that said we all finished our cereal and started off in our own direction, but as I was leaving the Great hall Teddy called after me.

"Hey Albus, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch together?" Teddy said his hair turning that same blue again.

"Ha! Your hair did it again!"

"That's not the point, now can I get an answer please?"

I paused for a moment..._maybe if we have lunch together I could get him to tell me why his hair does that and what it means_, "Sure"

"Cool, so I'll see you later I guess, meet me by the lake."

"OK" And with that I walked towards the dungeon where I went to gather all my books for the first lesson.

On my way towards the potions I heard a patter of footsteps, but when I turned around know one was there. I continued to walk and again I heard the footsteps, but when I turned around they were gone. I stared to pick up place and broke into a run, I was panicking and I am not afraid to show it and then out of nowhere I hit something, I fell off my feet and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey Albus, what's got you so spooked? Jarryd said offering me a hand to pull me up

I took the hand generously, "I thought I heard someone chasing me"

Taking a glance behind me, "While whoever it was they aren't there anymore, Come lets go to class before we get into trouble."

We walked towards the classroom, standing in the middle of the classroom was one of the most terrifying people I have ever seen.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite...much" Jarryd said motioning towards two open seats

"Ha Ha Jarryd" I walked towards the seats I pulled out my books and piled them on my desk.

"Good morning students, I will be your potions master, professor Brew stone. I have three rules: number one Don't mess around or you will be punished, severely. Number two: You will do well to respect me. And finally number three, You will obey the first two rules."

I had a feeling that this was going to be a long year.

After like what seemed for ever I finally got a chance to go to lunch which means I needed to head down towards the lake, on my way towards the lake I ran in to Hugo.

I took a look at him, his robes were all messed up and so was his hair and he had a black eye, "Hey Hugo, did you get into a fight or something?"

"Yes, that punk from Gryffindor, Matthew Bricker, he bumped into me and tried to make me say sorry so I said no so he punched me and ya you know the rest."

"What the hell, you should have told me! I will pound that little shit into the ground! Where is he now?"

He pointed towards the owlery, "Down there"

I was furious. How dare he bully my cousin, only I could do that.

"Go down to the lake and tell Teddy that I will be down in a couple minutes"

He stared to move towards the lake as I went towards the owlery. As I reached I saw Matthew sitting on the wall with one off his friends. I walked straight to him and stared at him face to face, "What gives a fat, ugly kid like you the right to beat up Hugo!?"

"Who are you, his boyfriend?" he laughed turning to his friend.

"No his cousin" and that's when I punched him in the face and swore I heard something break. Then his friend jumped off the wall, I pulled out my wand _expelliamus. _He shot through the wall.

**Hugo's POV**

I ran down around a few trees until the lake was in view and like Albus said Teddy was sitting on a blanket with what looked like was a picnic basket.

I walked up to him, "Hey Teddy, Albus just wanted you to know that he is going to be a few minutes late."

"Oh, ok." was his only reply

"So what's all this about?" I motioned towards the picnic basket and blanket.

"Oh, it's nothing" His hair turned pink.

"You're lying to me"

"Can you keep a secret?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Of course" I was now getting interested.

"Would your opinion of me changed if I told you...I don't know maybe if I liked guys?" He seemed to be quiet worried at what my answer would be.

"Of course it won't, and if anyone has a problem they will have to answer to me"

"Thanks Hugo, I really appreciate it." he smiled.

Just then I saw Albus turn the corner of the trees, "Good Luck with him"

"Thanks" Teddy flashed a smile at me.

**Albus's POV**

I walked around the trees and saw Teddy and Hugo there talking just then Teddy flashed Hugo a smile and he walked away, I walked towards the blanket and sat down.

"Hey Teddy" I went for the picnic basket to look what's inside and found a turkey sandwich.

"So Teddy what's the occasion for the picnic?"

"Does there have to be a reason to hang with my friend?" he replied his hair turning slightly blue.

"I guess not." I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Now will you please tell me why your hair changes to that colour?"

"Well you see its cause..."

**LOL Cliff hanger :D Tune in next updated to find out why. Read and Review please :P Super ninja out...peace.**


End file.
